The More Danger That Lies Ahead
by Wicked Girl99
Summary: Frankie has left the Titans world and is in the Xiaolin world and so far her powers are out of control and she has an evil voice in her head know and she has know idea how it got there but here's something more Chase may have feelings for someone but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A New World A New Mistake**

1 mouth has past and Watzit some how found a way back home, and I think I final mastered this powers and I may be able to open the portal early then my mystery voice in my head says. Every time I master something she says I'm always do it to fast but I think I may be able to go home this time other then last time. Then I told Robin that I think I mastered my powers and I'm going home. Then Robin says.

"Are you sure your going to make it ok?" Said Robin

I paused for a moment and I hand Robin the Titans communicator and I final answer.

"I'll be fine Robin." I said then focusing all my powers and a portal opened up and I take one last look at Robin before I leave him and the others forever. I whisper "Good bye." Was the last word he'll ever hear from me again after I enter the portal.

As I was flying throw the portal I hear the voice in my head again. It said.

"_You should have stayed there Frankie." Said the voice _

"I figured out my powers early! And I proved you wrong, doesn't that count as something?" I said really annoyed

"_No! Because there is now going to be more –" The voice gets cut off by me. _

"Wait I think I see the end ok now will talk about this later ok." I said

As I left the portal I look around and then I realized I'm in another world. I knew what my voice would say I told u so. Then I find a giant shadow over me and I look up to see a green dragon, with no wings. I couldn't believe it then I hear voices.

"DoJo what Shen – Gong – Wu are we looking for any way?" Asked a kid that sounded like his from Brazil

"It's the Sphere of Yun. It traps there enemy in a cage and the person who put there enemy in the cage has control of there possessions." Said the dragon that I'm guessing is DoJo.

I follow them to see whats going on. So I flow up there and turned myself invisible. So they wouldn't see me then they land and the dragon an became small. I was shocked how the dragon can do that. Then I see a red head boy with make up under his eyes and robots with him then the girl who was with the dragon says.

"Oh great it's Jack Spicer." Said the girl

"Ya the prince of darkness is here to take the Wu." Said the boy with all the make up

I wanted to laugh at that thought because he looks more like a weakling then a prince. Then I accidentally laughed and then Jack said.

"Ok who's laughing?" Said Jack

"Not me." Said a kid about 9 or 11 years old who's baled and has a really big head.

"Hey I was about to till someone else laughed." Said the Brazilian kid

"Come on lets yall, lets get the wu before Jack dose." Said a cowboy

"You are right Clay we must focus on the wu." Said the baled kid

"Well your to late I got the wu first and u lost ha ha ha ha HA HA!" Said Jack

Then DoJo became big again and flow those four back. But I followed them till it was getting dark and I found a forest and then I see then land at a temple and they go inside while I was stuck outside. Later that night as I was trying to sleep I feel as thought someone is watching me someone I will soon met. In the dream I had or nightmare it was horrible and it awaken my powers without me never knowing.

_(MEANWHILE WITH THE MONKS) _

"What in tare nation is going on here!" Asked Clay

"Hey I like to know that to guys." Said the Brazilian kid also known as Raimundo

"Maybe it's Chase Young's doing." Said the baled kid also known as Omi

"I would have but I didn't." Said Chase Young

"What do you mean you didn't do this?" Asked Kimiko

"I mean if it was me you would have bin destroyed along time ago." Said Chase Young

Everyone was puzzled on how or who was doing this till Jack Spicer's voice groined the conversation.

"Hay, I want to know what's going on right now!" Said Jack

Then everyone glared at him.

_(BACK TO ME.) _

Then I couldn't take it anymore so I woke up to the horror around me. It couldn't be real it just couldn't be, I close my eyes and hope that it will end but I knew it wouldn't go away, I just couldn't believe what was happening then I look at the temple and I hear screams of terror and a new voice in my heads says.

"_**Look at the things you where made to do Frankie, can't u feel the evil go through you." Said the evil voice **_

"NO! I can stop this, I know I can." I said

"_**Believe what you can Frankie but you can never go back again to the life you once had." Said the evil voice before leaving my head**_

As tears started to run down my face I quickly wiped them away and flow to the Temple and stop what my powers have done. I landed at the Temple and there I see people avoiding rocks, ice, fire, and this is new lightning. I focused my energy and say the three words.

"CORAZON AIRROWMAN SANTHOS!" I screamed

Then my eyes, and white part of my hair glowed, and then the phoenix came out and flow around and took all the stuff that was harming everyone and I turned everything back to normal before my powers got out of control. And then the phoenix came back in me and my hair and eyes where back to normal.

Then someone was coming up to me and he said.

"Thanks for helping us, I'm Rai-." He said before he realized I was running away and the next thing he knew I was gone.

"Hmm she save us then leaves us, that makes no scenes!" Said Omi

"I Sort a wish she told us her name." Said Kimiko

"Hay where's Jack and Chase?" Ask Clay

"Let's go check the volt!" Said Raimundo

As I was watching them I they had no idea that I was invisible, as they ran to there volt I followed them and I see Jack careering some wired looking things and he says.

"Your to late I got the wu I need right here!" Said Jack

"Let the wu go Jack!" Said Kimiko

"Oh let me think, um never HA!" Said Jack

Right when they where about to attack Jack. I took off his jet pack and he hit the floor and dropped the wu and I picked it up and gave it to them. And they where confused as much as Jack was confused. Then Jack said.

"Hay how did you guys do that?" Asked Jack

"We didn't do that." Said Omi

"Ya they didn't I did." I said then I kicked him out of the volt and then I throw his jet pack at him and then he just flow away.

"Hey you're the same girl that saved us." Said Raimundo

I know just realized I showed myself to them but they already see me so I guess I have to tell them who I am and stuff.

"Um yes, yes I am. And u guys are?" I Asked

"We're the Xiaolin warriors, I'm Raimundo, this is Clay, Omi, and Kimiko. Oh and this our dragon DoJo." Said Raimundo

"It's nice to meet u all, oh I'm Frankie by the way." I said

"Do you need a place to stay or something?" Asked Kimiko

"Yes but you see I don't have my charger and I need it so I can be charged. Do you guys have an electric sours and jumper cables?" I asked

"Well we have the Eye of Dashi and will try to find jumper cables." Said Raimundo

"Ok." I said

"Here I'll show you to a room." Said Kimiko

"Ok." I said again

Even thought I'm in no danger I feel as thought someone is still watching me.

_(The end of chapter one)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A new friend or a new enemy**

"**You can not hide the true evil inside of you Frankie." Said the evil voice in my head**

"NO! I'm not evil I'm not!" I said in my head

"**What you think is only a miner thing but soon you will see things my way, and sooner then you think." Said the voice**

"WHO ARE YOU! WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed then I woke up, "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and then the Eye of Dashi shout out lightning and it made a hole in the scaling.

Then the Xiaolin monks came and Raimundo asked this.

"What happened?" Asked Raimundo

It was quiet for awhile till I answered.

"Well my powers got out of control and so it made a hole in the scaling, sorry." I said

"You made that hole, wait hold on was that the first time your powers got out of control or have they gotten out of control before?" Raimundo asked

I just didn't want to answer that question at all because I knew they would ask more questions so I just said this.

"This was the only time they got out of control." I lied

"Really ok then well good night guys." Said Raimundo

"Same to you, Rai." Said Kimiko

"Good night." Said Omi and Clay

As they left I was alone and I just couldn't fall asleep if something happened like that I didn't know what to do. So I got up and put everything in my purse and I didn't mean to steal the Eye of Dashi it was the only way I could stay alive. Then before I left, I writhen them that I left. Now I'm alone, or so I thought.

As Chase Young was mediating he heard Wuya yell this to him.

"You where at the temple but you didn't steal any wu!" Screamed Wuya

"I don't have time for your magical toys! But right now I'm trying to figurer out who that girl is!" Said Chase

"I don't see why that new girl has to do with anything at all?" Asked Wuya

"That's the point! You don't understand, that girl had something connected with what happened earlier, not even the monks know how that happened ether." Said Chase angrily

"So commanding, so much a throaty if I where ten hundred years younger and had a body." Said Wuya

As Wuya left the room Chase's face looked disgusted that the thought of that. After Chase was done mediating he looked at the eye ball thing and then an evil smile grow on his face then he called Wuya and said.

"I think I have found her." Said Chase evilly then him and Wuya teleported to where I was.

As I was walking in the forest everything was steel and quiet, till lightning shout right in front and it pushed me back two or three feet and I hit the ground when I looked up there was a person, a real person standing right where the lightning shout was. I was about to laugh with confusion in it till the boy who I think is about my age asks me.

"Who are you?" He said with evil in his voice

I didn't answer I was confused on more leaves then he could ever imagine, I wanted to yell at him more then anything and yet I have no clue who he is.

I was just so mad on the night I was having I don't say my name but I asked him the same question cause one I had enough of evil and my stupid powers, so I don't really care if he killed me or not but I just never want to hear this evil voice in my head every again.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily

"I am Chase Young, and you are?" He asked

"Frankie Stein, but if you're here to kill me I don't really care! Cause one I have no control of my powers, two I almost killed people at this temple that I never meant to harm and third this an evil voice in my head and I never wanted to do anything with this so go ahead and kill me!" I said in rage

Before Chase can answer my powers went out of control again rocks flying one place to another, water pulling out of trees and trying into ice and making them die, wind blowing out of control, fire from under my feet moves and starts a fire, the ground cracking right under my feet I didn't know what was going on with me I tried to cool down, but I couldn't. Then I push Chase out of my way but the he grabbed my arm and said.

"You're the one who made the monstrosity at the temple didn't you, Frankie?" Said Chase then I screamed

"Let me go!" I pulled but he wouldn't let go then more lightning shout and I remembered that sometimes my arms or hands fall off so I quickly that off the stitch that was on the arm Chase is holding and I was free even though I lost an arm I didn't care I just kept running away from him.

Then he notices that his holding an arm and then he spotted me and he flowed me very quietly then my powers started to claim down and I found a cave so I hide in there. As soon as I waked in the cave I felt something hit me back and then I fell to the floor of the cave and then I hear foot steps I try to get up but I couldn't the my eye lids became heavy then the last thing I see before I black out was Chase and then I couldn't remember anything after that till the next morning.

The next morning I was hooked up to the Eye of Dashi but the room is different and I'm not sleeping on the floor and I think I'm dead for some reason. Then I get out of the bed I unplug myself to the Eye of Dashi, it was first hard to walk because I must have clasped in that cave and someone found me over night, I just hope it wasn't Chase. After I left the room I smelled something really good so I flow the smell to where it was coming from when I opened the doors I was scared to see who was in the room, it was Chase Young. I opened my mouth but no words formed, till Chase said.

"Good morning I trust you had a good night sleep?" Asked Chase not sounding evil at all which I was so confusing for me

I was still in shock that this is his house or should I say casual. Then I realized he just asked me something and I finally answer.

"It was fine, but why did you kidnapped me?" I asked feeling stupid cause he wants to use my powers for his own evil reasons

Then it's silent in the room for awhile till Chase said the most vaguest answer ever.

"Because" Said Chase

"That's not a very good reason for answering my question!" I said

"Well can't you feel grateful that I saved your life." He said

"Well maybe I didn't want my life to be saved." I said

"Well if you didn't want your life to be saved you should have just jumped off a cliff." He said

"Well maybe I'll do that next time." I said sounding sarcastic

"If there is a next time" He said right before I left the room

"What do you mean if there's a next time?" I asked

"For things you may change your mind and not try to kill yourself." He said

"I'm going back to my room" I said "And I'm not coming out."

That got his attention but then he came out of the room and flowed me and said.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Chase said

"I can and I will." I said

"You know your being a little stubborn." He said

"I know that." I said

"Oh really then did you know your powers where going to be out of control last night." He said

"What do you want from me anyway!" I asked him

Then he turned into some human size lizard and said.

"I WANT YOU TO STAY HERE FOREVER AND NEVER LEAVE DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He said

I just ran from him because for some reason I thought he wanted to eat me. But as I got to the door I had no idea how to open it. So I ran another why so I could hide then I find a pack of lions, tigers, and panthers (Wow why to kill the rime).

Then they jumped in front of me and I was being pulled back to Chase Young.

_(End of Chapter Two and if it's to long I'm sorry ok and also sorry if it sounded like Beauty and the Beast a little ok.) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Friendship or Love**

They pulled me to the same room I saw Chase eating in but the table was gone and then the animals put me down and they left and I was alone with Chase. Then Chase spoke first.

"Why did you try to leave?" Asked Chase

"I wasn't trying to leave, I was trying to get away from you!" I said

"Well if you didn't try to lock yourself in the room I wouldn't have scared you!" He said

"Well if you didn't kidnapped me none of this would be happening." I said

"I saved your life!" He said

"Oh here we go again. You know what you think I own you so you got what you want I guess I'll be looking around my new home if you don't mind." I said

"FINE!" He said

"FINE!" I said back

As I left him alone Wuya started yelling at him.

"Why did you bring that girl here anyway!" Said Wuya

"I thought I could make her join the Haylin side, but unfortunately I made her hate me." Said Chase

"Well maybe you should try a different approach to her!" Said Wuya

"A different approach with her like what try to make friends with her very slowly! You know what that may work." Said Chase with an evil smile of his

"So your going to try to make friends with her, but how?" Asked Wuya

"You'll see." He said leaving the room going to find Frankie

As I looked around it seemed I was lost but I found a futon so I sat there for awhile and I look at my reflection in the water I see Chase up the stairs but then I hear his voice right behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Ahhh!" I screamed and then feel in the water of the futon "Did you really have to do that?" I said

"Sorry, here let me help you out." He said handing me his hand.

"No let me help you." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him in the water.

"What was that for?" He asked

"It should be very obvious." I said

"But I didn't mean to do it on peruse" He said then splashes me "That was on peruse."

"Oh it's on." I said

Then we started having a water fight I never had one before. Then after that water fight we where completely wet. Then out of no where I started to laugh and then Chase asked.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a normal smile on his face

"Well it's just that I was mad at you first and know I'm now starting to forgive you." I said with a claim smile on my face

"Really I haven't notice that." He said

I rolled me eyes and said

"Well I'm going to my room and dry off you should do the same." I said

"Yay I think your right." He said

Then we went different ways I went my room he went to his room I guess. I realized I had no other close to ware till I remembered my purse I never really looked inside it so I thought of looking in there and the where all my close from home in there the whole time. I was happy yet mad. I had other close in there the whole time! Then I grabbed the outfit I wore at dance when more vampires and were wolfs came to Monster High. I also found my hair brush and I also put my hair the same way that night too. I put my dress on a chair in my room and shoes too then I put the other outfit on and brushed my hair out and put that brad in grabbed the other shoes that match with the out fit and leave my room to go find Chase.

As Chase finished drying off he heard footsteps so he l quickly went outside the room to see me. He said.

"You changed, I mean close." He said

"I see your dried off but didn't change close." I said

"Well my head was only wet." He said

"Of course it was." I said

"So do you care for dinner?" He said

"What happened to lunch?" I said

"Well our water fight made us miss it, so dinner it is then." He said

"Ok." I said

As we ate dinner he kept giving me that look for awhile then I noticed his elbow is in his soup. Then I said.

"Um your elbow is in your soup you know that right." I said

"What." He said now noticing that his elbow is in his soup then he fell backwards on his chair.

"Are you ok?" I asked

His mouth hanged opened for awhile then words final came out.

"I'm fine." He said and I help him up

"Ya sure about that?" I asked him

"I'm positive." He said

After diner he showed me how to fight with out my powers. And I was a pretty fast learner. He even said that himself. To be onset his really nice. From that comment I think I blushed. Then it was getting late and I turned in. And I think I have a new friend or do I feel something more for Chase? And even though I didn't know it yet he was starting to feel the same thing I'm feeling.

_(End of Chapter Three.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: More then meets the eye**

As time flies I have stayed here longer then I thought. I have stayed here for about 2 weeks. But every night when I go to bed I think about Chase, I try to stop thinking about him but I can't for some reason. I sometimes wonder if he starting to feel this strange feeling in his gut too. You know what I think I hear him I'm going to see what he is saying.

As midnight fell I went to see what's Chase doing up at the middle of the night till I hear him and a old ghost like voice talking so I put my ear on the door to lesion to there conversation.

"So when is your plan for her to join us start?" Asked the ghostly voice

"What? Oh that I was thinking maybe I should -" Said Chase before the ghostly voice cut him off.

"Your not thinking of not taking over the world by using her…..are you?" Said Wuya

"No the plan will go on as planed, I will continue acting as her friend and when the time is right, the rest of my plan will be in action." Said Chase

"Exhalent." Said the ghostly voice

Right then I felt tricked, lied to, but the thing I felt the most was heart broken. I felt tears started to form and this time I let them fall down my face, because I knew that Chase wasn't a good guy he was evil always have bin always will be. I still couldn't believe I felt for his trick, then I heard foot steps come to the door I quickly turned myself invisible. Then the door opened and it was Chase who came out of the room looked both ways and reentered the room again. I quickly went back to my room packed my things and wrought a note saying this.

_You lied to me._

_~Frankie_

I put the outfit I wearied when I first met Chase I remember that I can turn intangible and I flow throw the door and left Chase.

As morning came Chase was curses that I wasn't here to eat breakfast yet.

So he decided to see if I was ok, as he waked he started thinking about me then he pictured something that he thought he would never picture, him kissing me. Then he quickly said.

"What the heck was I thinking of that for!" Said Chase

He was puzzled for a while and he finale made it to my door and knocked on it, but no answer he knocked on it again but still, then he was getting mad and yelled.

"Frankie! Open the door, before I decide to knock it down!" Yelled Chase "Fine have it your way!"

Then he kicked it down and the door opened and to see a empted room, and then he found the note I left behind and he knew that I knew the whole friend thing was an acted. Then to his surprised he was missing me, like a person who just found out that there girlfriend was moving away or something like that. Then he quickly went to the room to where his crystal eye ball is and Wuya asked him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Wuya

"Finding Frankie." Said Chase worried

"You lost her!" Yelled Wuya

"No she found out that I was lied to her about being her friend and know… I don't know how I feel about her right know ok." He said

"Your plan doesn't seem at all that it's working to me!" Wuya said

"Shut Up know!" Chase said mad then turning into his lizard form

"KNOW LEAVE ME TO MY WORK." He said

"Fine have it your way." Wuya said

Then Wuya left Chase alone and he turned back into his human form, and he was wondering what's wrong with him, when he finale found me. I was almost where the monks live.

As I finale found the temple where the monks live I decide to stay with them cause if I go on my own I could possible run into Chase again. And I see them practicing, then Omi is the first one to spot me come to the temple grounds and he said.

"Look guys there is our friend Frankie." Said Omi

"Hey Frankie! Were where you?" Asked Kimiko

"Oh…I had to do something for awhile, but I'm back." I lied

"What did you have to do?" Asked Clay

I was nerves about that part, I didn't know what to say but I said something.

"It was privet stuff, I had to do." I said

"Ok, hey we wanted to ask you something." Said Raimoudo

"Sure, what do you need to ask me?" I said

"Do you want to be a Xiaolin monk?" Asked Raimoudo

I didn't know what to say but I said.

"Yes." I said

"Great, know let's show you to your room. Then after you settled in I will teach you everything I know." Omi said

"Um ok" I said

_(End of Chapter four.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Kiss & Kidnap**

I've been here for about a one week and I feel as thought this will become my new home forever at the rate my powers are acting. First I blow up two optical crosses, and then I almost turned Jack Spicer into nothing… although now thinking of it, it would be a good thing for everyone. Then Dojo said.

"Hey guys I feel a new Shan – Gong – Wu has just reviled itself." Said  
>Dojo<p>

"What's the Wu?" I asked

"The Woozy Shorter: It makes a purple haze and it makes a person act goofy and confused like game show contusions." Said Dojo

"Sounds sort of useless… don't you guys think?" I said

Then everyone just looked at me because of that comment. Then Omi said.

"Shan – Gong – Wu are not useless, they are very powerful." Said Omi

"Um ok if you say so Omi." I said feeling a little wired

Then we landed but as soon as we landed Jack's robots attacked and Raimundo said.

"Frankie go find the Wu will take care of the robots, ok." Raimundo

I give Rai a thumbs up to tell him that I heard him and then I flow to find the Wu. I wonder why I said that out loud? I guess it just one of those thing when you never meant to say something out loud. When I was look for the Wu I saw Chase Young. I wonder why his here? I mean I know the Woozy Shorter couldn't be much value to him, cause I know it's not much value to me. Right when I was watching Chase one of Jack's robots shout my back it doesn't do any damage but I went intangible and I went throw a rock then after I went throw the rock I wasn't intangible and I was about to land on Chase and I said."

"Ahhhh!" I screamed

Then Chase turned around and didn't have time to do anything to stop me for falling on top of him but I did something when I landed on him… I accidentally kissed him on the lips, I was on top of him he was beneath me and we where kissing and I knew the monks hated him. The I hear they're foot steps and Jack's jet pack and I quickly pulled away even knowing that they saw that I kissed Chase Young.

I look at Chase and all that came out of his mouth was.

"Uh" Said Chase in shock, confusion, doesn't know how to respond.

"It was accident… right?" I said

Then I got up and I said.

"You guys it isn't what it looks like… I mean I… I wouldn't… I just…. I … I… Oh never mind." I said

"Uh… What she said." Said Chase

I really wished I could have smacked Chase. But then Jack said.

"So you two are dating then?" Asked Jack

"No! we would never date!" Me and Chase said

"Yay, but we just saw you two kiss." Said Rai

As I didn't have any ideas left I felt something wired go on in my head so I just said.

"I have to go." I said then flying away

As I flow I felt pain in my head I don't know how to describe it but I knew it cant be good so I flow back to the temple. But when I got there I saw people I thought I would never see again. The Teen Titans & my Monster High ghouls.

"You guys is that you?" I asked

"Yay it's us ghoul, so how did we get here?" Asked Clawdeen

"I may have opened a portal and you guys got sucked in it." I said

"Well I do remember a bright light then we we're here." Said Draculaura

"Is there anyway for you to take us home?" Asked Robin

"I'll try." I said nervously

"Um Frankie can I talk to you?" Asked Jackson

"Oh sure" I said felling as though me and Jackson aren't clicking anymore but I feel as thought I didn't see it in the first place I think I may have a crush on Chase then I said.

"Um what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I don't know how to say it but I'm braking up with you." He said

"I understand, and just to tell you Jackson I didn't think it was working out so well either…. Oh and dose Holt know?" I said

"Yeah he dose." Said Jackson

Then I got up and left and I felt wired braking up with someone cause I never did that before. I wonder if I should tell anyone that I kissed Chase, no the monks already saw maybe I could tell them it was a mistake. I hear Clawdeen calling me.

"Hey Frankie!" Said Clawdeen

"Hey Clawdeen, what's wrong?" I asked

"Did you take ok?" Asked Clawdeen

"Oh, I took it fine." I said

"Are you sure?" She asked

"I'm positive." I said

"Are you sure cause remember how Clawd was mad with Valentine for almost stealing Draculaura from him." She said

She was right that Clawd was so mad but I'm not mad at all so there's nothing to worry about. You know we haven't see him since Draculaura's birthday. Then I said.

"I'm 100% positive that I took it well." I said

"Ok, if you say so." Said Clawdeen

As time passed the monks came back and they I introduced everyone to each other. I was so worried that they would tell them that I kissed a bad guy, but for some reason they never even brought it up I mean when they saw they we're like all mad shocked and confused.

As time passed it was dark so we decided to go get in our PJ's then we went to bed everyone said goodnight and as I went to bed I couldn't sleep. So something made me stay awake but I don't know what even if I felt wide awake but I wonder if I just need a drink of water. So I got out of bed and went to get a drink but for some reason I thought I saw something but I didn't see anything but when I turned around to see someone I thought I would never see again….. Slade. I dropped my glass and before it hit the ground someone else count it and that was Chase Young. Slade was the first to break the silence.

"Frankie, it is so nice to see you again." Said Slade with his evil voice

I opened my mouth to scream but no words came out. Then Chase said.

"I'm surprised you never told me about your other enemies." Said Chase

I was confused on other enemies. I mean only Slade is with him it's not like my powers brought Vonhellscream & Valentine…. Did they? Then I said.

"What others?" I asked

"Oh Frankie don't tell me you forgot about me already." Said a voice I know as well as my ghouls do.

"Vonhellscream!" I said confused and turned around to find him "How did you brake free?" I asked confused and scared.

"Oh maybe your new gift." He said

"Uh what gift!" I said portending I don't have any powers.

"Oh you know what we're talking Frankie." Said another voice that I know as well as my ghouls do.

"Valentine! Here to steal Draculaura's heart I'm guessing." I said still mad about that time

"Oh I'm not here to steal a heart, but _we_ are here to take something." Said Valentine

And I knew what they wanted me but I just said.

"Oh look at the time I'm late for that thing over!" I said then running away and then I flow away hoping that they don't come after me.

As I flow I felt safe till I saw Chase and a bat which I knew that was Valentine behind me. Then I said.

"Can't you leave me alone for one night!" I screamed at them

"Nope don't think so." Said Chase

I used my magic and lifted a tree with it and I throw the tree at Chase & Valentine. But Chase just punched it and the tree hit me and it was on top of me I, I felt weak I couldn't go intangible and I didn't know what to do then Valentine & Chase came up to me and Chase said.

"Well that earlier then I thought." He said

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked trying not to sound scared

"Oh that wouldn't be much of a, surprise then would it." Said Valentine

Then I saw Slade & Vonhellscream. Then Slade took something that looks like the same gun he used on me to make me fall instantly asleep and it was it. He pointed it at me and I was asleep not knowing what was coming to me next.

_(End of Chapter Five.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: One Way In One Way Out And One Way For Them To Get Me Back**

As I opened my eyes I look around the room, to find myself in the room I was in when Chase kidnapped me. I felt horrified, now knowing I am no longer safe from evil. I got out of bed and to see my purse on the table grabbing my hair brush out of it but when I was brushing my hair I thought. If they want me I'll show them a way to un want. Then getting a great idea out of my head, I quickly went out of the room and I ran to where I know where the eat/training room is even knowing I only have my PJ & high heeded slippers on I didn't care I just want to put my plan in action before it's to late.

As ran to the room thinking. Wait why can't I just make my escape now I mean no one is looking so I should do it now right? As I was just standing there like a dead fish, out of nowhere tigers, lions, and panthers came wanting me to keep going I wanted to hurt them but they mite kill me first. As I kept going to the room the jungle cats left me alone. So I opened the door really slowly hoping no one is in there ready to kill me or something, but I knew I wasn't prepared for this. No one would be! Not even the dead would… ok scratch that part about the dead. As I tried to pull the door shut it was to late the door was fully open. And Chase the first to brake the random silence.

"Ah, Frankie finale you came and joined us." Said Chase string his breakfast soup and reading a magazine and the cover says EVIL on it.

I try to say something but no words came out I didn't know what to say I was so confused on what to do then I felt someone grab my shoulder and I look to see Slade's hand on my shoulder I wanted to scream but I couldn't form any words but he said.

"Take a set Frankie, we're not going to hurt you." Said Slade then pushing me to a set.

"Here let me get that for you." Said Valentine

"Here." Said Vonhellscream then tying a napkin around my neck.

As I was confused on so many leaves I said.

"Ok, is it me or are you all being nice?" I asked being so confused

"Oh I thought you should be treated with kindness, cause of what happened yesterday." Said Chase looking me strange in the eyes with a small smile

Then I knew he must mean…. the kiss. I didn't know what to do but I said.

"I… I have to go." I said untying the napkin getting out of my chair and running to the door and getting out of the room.

As I ran to my room, I heard a voice that only I knew.

"_Frankie." Said the voice in a whisper_

I was so glade to hear it but this time it sounded like it was inside the place instead of in my head. Then it said.

"_Come, this way." Said the voice_

And I was right it was here and it sounds more like a woman's voice. I followed the sound then I found a room that Chase doesn't even know. And one walls looks like a giant mirror. As I entered I heard the her again.

"_Frankie it is so nice to see you again." She said_

Then looking for her I couldn't find her till I looked very closely into the mirror. And there she was it the mirror. She looked beautiful but she looked about 29 years old but she still looked beautiful. But then something bounced in my head, she said it was nice to see me again, we've met but I can't remember wired. Then I said.

"Um… we met before?" I said

"_Oh, you still don't remember who you really are can't you?" She asked_

I was now off the charts of confusion! What did she mean by that? Am I really someone else, can I really not be Frankie Stein? Then I asked her.

"What do you mean by 'You still don't remember who you really are.'" I asked

"_I'm sorry I thought you knew who you really are Frankie." She said _

"Well who am I really?" I asked being ready to cry if I'm really evil.

There was a long pause, till one of us talked she looked at the ground very sadly. I wanted to say I am really evil? I feel as thought she's about to tell me something that I'll regret hearing. Then she finale talks.

"_I'm your real mother." She said _

I was shocked, I didn't know how to respond to this and then she told me something else and I was shocked again. But I said

"That doesn't seem much to worry about… is it?" I said

"_Well it's your father you need to worry about." She said_

"Why do I need to worry about him?" I asked

Then she told me it and I felt like my heart was like a rock sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Knowing that I am too also part of something dark.

"But I can't be! It just can't be true!" I said

"_I am sorry dear daughter but it is, but there is more I need to tell you before it's to late." She said_

I wanted to leave but I couldn't so I stayed to hear what else she needs to tell me.

"Ok you can tell me." I said

As she told me everything I found out something I don't know how to describe it.

What if my enemies find out? Oh man that will be horrible if they knew. I just need to find my way out, stick with my friends at all times and I'll be good. I just hope he doesn't show up.

Then I leave the room hoping I wasn't followed by anyone and go to my room. Then as I entered someone knocked on my door and I said.

"No one is here right now please leave a message after the beep." I said "Beep." I said so I can just be funny.

"Open the door Frankie, now." Said a man like voice that sounded like Slade's

I just was quiet, hoping Slade will go away. Then someone else said.

"Come on now we wont hurt you." Said a voice that sounded like Valentine

I was quiet then I said.

"If you like more options please press 1 or hang up." I said

It was silent for a moment then I felt a really strong knock on the door, and who knocked was Chase. The one guy on this universe I really wished that was never evil…. But he was then he said.

"Frankie this door now before I decide to knock it down." He said

Then a new escape plan came in my head… I'm going to use them before they use me or just trick them and escape.

"Yeah! I want to see you try!" I said

"Fine but just remember it was your choice." Said Chase

Then the door broke down but as soon as it fell I did something I didn't plan I grabbed my purse than I ran and I flowed an turned intangible and flowed through Chase and the rest. Then Vonhellscream said.

"She's escaping get her!" Said Vonhellscream

"Um… what was your first guess, me flying or the intangible part?" I said while I was flying in my PJ's wow this wired but it will have to do.

Then the door opened up and Jack was at the other end of it and he said caring a sack full of…. Shen – Gong – Wu! :D For once something is working out right when I didn't even plan it. Then Jack said.

"Hey Chase I thought you would like some…. Wait what is she doing here with you!" Jack then he saw my other enemies "Who are your friends?" Asked Jack

Then I quickly grabbed the sack of Wu from Jack and said.

"Thank you Sir Idiot." I said then feeling home free.

Now there has to be at lest one good Wu I can use here to slow this guys down.

Then I saw the Silk Spinner.

"SILK SPINNER!" I said then a spider web came out and covered Chase's door way so I quickly flow as fast as I could not looking back hoping that I could get away from them.

I was flying Six hours strait and I feel so weak I mean if I fly anymore I think I might fall and hit the ground. Although it might not be a bad idea right now I mean any more and I will be knocked out. But I think I'm almost to the temple but first I should change close very quickly. I changed into my normal outfit.

Then after two hours later I was back at the temple and when I got there everyone asked me hundreds of questions and I really didn't feel like answering any of there questions, so I told them I had a long day and stuff so yeah they'll forget by tomorrow I hope. But I better be careful tonight cause they might come back.

(_MEANWHILE WITH CHASE AND THOSE OTHER ENEMIES.)_

"I can't believed we lost her!" Yelled Slade

"Well if it wasn't for Jack! We would still have her here." Said Chase

"At lest he isn't here anymore." Said Vonhellscream

"Well for now." Said Chase

"What do you mean for now?" Asked Valentine

"It's a long story! But we should be looking for Frankie and I have the perfected spy." Said Chase then a crow perched on his shoulder.

Then it flow out a window even thought Slade, Valentine, & Vonhellscream have no idea what was going on they just went along. Chase left them just finding a way to that control of Frankie's powers, but for some reason something in him tells him that he shouldn't like there's more then her powers he wants but he just doesn't know what yet. So he went to meditate and find what else he wants from her.

As he walked the lonely thing in his mind was… Frankie.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, it's like she's a magnet. He kept asking himself why his always thinking of her then he just realized he was in Frankie's room. It felt so lifeless an empty. He wanted to leave but for some reason he walked to the bed and sat there. He just thought to himself that maybe he was just… no he would never admit it. But maybe… is it possible?... NO! I would never be. He thought, but he couldn't be so sure what to do, he left the room but he still felt this way so then he thought maybe I should ask one of the others, no that's a stupid idea! He asked himself. He kept wondering what to do but before he left the room he heard a whimper well more of a dog whimper. And it sounded like it was coming from under the bed. So he looked but it was dark but then he saw two pare of eyes. One green one blue, they looked exactly Frankie's. He had a sense of hope that it was Frankie. But when he pulled it out from under the bed it was just a puppy… that's strange how did a puppy get in here? Hm… it looks like how Frankie looks like but it's a puppy he wonders if this puppy is hers, if it is then I think we got our bargaining chip. Then Chase takes it to them an Slade said.

"What's with the dog?" Asked Slade

"Well I think it might help us get Frankie." Said Chase.

As the pup tried to get free from Chase's grip but the pour pup was put in a cage and then it said.

"My owner will never join you four… I hope." Said the pup with little worry in th end of his sentence

"Oh great it can talk." Said Chase very annoyed

"How is a dog going to help you four get her back?" Yelled Wuya angrily

"Well the dog just admit that Frankie is it's owner." Said Valentine

"And I have a perfect way for the message to be send to Frankie." Said Chase

Then the same crow came in and it whispered what it found out where Frankie is and it turns out she's at the temple and Chase told it the message to take to Frankie. Then the crow left.

_(End of Chapter Six.) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Tell the truth or Keep Lying**

As night fell everyone went to sleep… well almost everyone. I was so worried that my enemies will come and get me. As hours passed I still couldn't sleep then a _tape, tape_ sound came from my window. I wanted to scream but I didn't but when I looked out my window I saw a crow. I was so happy it wasn't my enemies… hm it seems it wants to come in, so I open my window and it flow in. It landed on top of the door then a holographic message came up and it was from Chase and the rest of my enemies, I'm hoping my friends won't hear it. The message said… well more of the holograph of Chase said.

"Frankie, we will make a deal with you." He said "If you stay with us permanently then your little pup will not be harm and he will be let go." Then he showed Watzit in a cage "We will be waiting in the same spot where you and me first met."

Then the holograph was gone and the bird flow out my window. I couldn't believe it… they have Watzit, I don't want him to be hurt so I but how did they every get him? I don't have time so I quickly put my every day outfit on and leave my friends again but this time I won't be returning. As I was leaving the lights went on and it was my friends. Starfire is the first to ask.

"Friend Frankie why have you been vanishing and returning everyday?" Asked Starfire

"Yeah it's not like you to venison without telling us then coming back with no explanation." Said Raven

"I just have to do something." I lied

"Well where do you go off everyday?" Asked Omi

"Oh… um… ah…" I said cause my mind is blank for answers.

"We're your friends Frankie you can tell us anything." Said Clawdeen

But this I couldn't tell, they might get hurt or worse… I have to say something.

"There's thing that you guys don't understand but I just have to do this alone." I said feeling so mad at myself for letting this get to far "I'm sorry I… I have to go." then pushing them out of my way and leaving them without any reason why I left.

As it was getting darker by the hour out here I used a plan I thought of and so I used all my strength to make myself look like the phoenix that once attacked Slade and went in me an so I flow in the sky and went to them hoping my plan works.

Then I saw them I did it at the most lest expecting moment and bam! I flow in grabbed Watzit out of the cage (with my one power I used to escape earlier today) then flow in the air hovering and Watzit looked so happy, but then I turned back to normal and I was just hovering in the air. Then a voice (who from a person who didn't say anything before I ran) I though I left behind at the temple.

"You went to see Chase! And who are those other three guys?" Asked Rai

Then my friends came out and Robin said.

"You went to see Slade!" Robin Screamed in rage

"Vonhellscream! Valentine!" Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Abbey, Spectra, Operetta, Cloe, and Ghoula (well she just said it in zombie)

"Frankie how did those three get here?" Asked Clawd

I didn't respond.

"Well she doesn't have time for answering your questions, cause now she belongs to us." Said Chase

"NO I DON'T!" I said then I tried to hit him in the head but he grabbed my wrist then throwing me to Slade, who then throw me to the ground and putting his foot on top of me.

Watzit flow over to my friends who look like they're ready to fight. I wanted to scream, till I realized I can go through stuff. So that's what I did… well then I used my magic to make a tree hit Slade, which it did then I moved the tree and hit Valentine and Vonhellscream. Three down one to go, but this one will be hard. As I was ready to start fighting Chase I did something really stupid… opening a portal to one universe I didn't want them to go… _Corazon_.

Then we were sucked in the portal and we woke up in the Castle, where I was originally born and raised. Then the one person I thought I would never see again, was my _real _mom. She still looked beautiful, and then I realized I was the only person in the room, well the room didn't look like a med lad like the Titans have. It looks more like a royal bedroom… oh jeez.

"_Frankie I am so glad you have return, but with more people then I thought." Said My Mom them entering_

"Wait you knew I was going to bring them with me? Um stacker much?" I said

"_Sorry but I need to make sure __he__ wasn't contacting_." _Said My Mom _

"Well he hasn't been doing it often, which is odd?" I said

"_Yes, yes it is odd for him… he must be planning something." She said_

"Yeah, but what?" I asked

"I… I don't know but will find out soon." She said

When she said that I looked into her eyes and they held fear and worry in them, like maybe she knew what he is planning and didn't want to tell me.

"Yeah, but where are the others." I asked cause I wanted to know if they are ok, but I mostly want to know if Chase is ok… for some odd reason.

Then she took me to the dining room, by the way it is HUGE! I mean not like as big as the world but big enough to hold 400 hundred people… ok maybe I'm being over exenterating, but it is big. The floor is made of marble, the tables are made of oak, and walls are made of real gold, the plates and slaver wear are made of real silver, and the napkins are made of pure silk. Then I see my friends and enemies eating at the table, and the food smelled and looked delouses.

"Hi Frankie." Said Draculaura with a smile that looked as if she was hiding something

"Hey guys, sorry about what happen last night." I said then taking a sit at the table.

"It's ok… Princess." Said Chase while I was drinking apple juice, then spiting it out

"What did you just call me?" I said

"You know princess, because you really are one and you live in this awesome as I do say so myself, castle." Said Cleo

I didn't know what to say or do but I just said this.

"Hey Queeny, I think my friends have finally gone nuts!" I said mad to my mother.

"Frankie," Said my mom giving the a look like I should just say the truth.

"Fine, she is really my mom and I'm a princess so can we forget about this every happening?" I said explaining it

"We already knew she was your mom and you live her cause she told us." Said Cyborg

"Oh… ok." I said

Then while I was eating Chase just kept starting at me and it was getting creepy, then I picked up a muffin and throw it at his head so he can stop starting at me. Then he said after the muffin hit him in the head.

"Why did you hit me in the head with a muffin?" He asked

"Um you were starting at me and it got… creepy." I said

"Oh I didn't know I was… sorry." He said

"Hmm… will leave you two alone." Said Slade then everyone started to leave but me and Chase

"Wait what?" Said me and Chase

Then me and Chase we're alone… this is going to be wired.

_(Chase's pov.)_

This is going to be great, and yet wired but mostly great. Maybe I can tell her how I feel… no that's stupid idea! Just keep calm, just say lets hang out, it can't be that hard, right? Just go on and ask her.

"So… um… do you want to do an activity with me today?" I asked

"An activity… Um, sure I guess." Said Frankie

"Really, ok I'll meet you at the front door. " I said

"See you in thirty minuets?" I said

"See you then." I said

Then she left the room and I was all alone then I left the room.

_(end of chapter seven.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: More Love & More People**

_(Back to normal form & It's Frankie's now not Chase's ok.) _

As I went to go change into the outfit I wore to the Dance when we had all those Vampires and Werewolves. To be honest I couldn't wait to be with Chase. As I was almost ready my ghouls came in along with Raven, Starfire, and Kimiko came in my room.

"Why are you so dolled up?" Asked Operetta

"Oh, I'm just hanging out with someone to day… why to much?" I said

"No I think you look fine but wait who are you hanging out with today?" Asked Draculura

"Oh… um… no one you guys don't know that well." I said

"Is it that longed hair guy who started at you at breakfast?" Asked Starfire

"Yes, yes he was, and his name is Chase." I said

"Wait, didn't we also see him with Slade, Valentine, and Vonhellscream last night?" Asked Lagoona and all the other girls started thinking.

_(MEANWHILE WITH Chase OH & IT'S Chase's POV NOW K.) _

As I was at the front door thinking where the heck am I going to take her to anyway? I mean I can't just wing it… can I? Next time think ahead of what you are going to say to her and do with her! Ok I can do this, just go for a walk if there's a beach take her to the beach… Aw that's too cheesy! To me honest I would even ask Jack Spicer's help with this. Just calm down, you hanged out with her before. AH! Why can't I just think of what to say! Then I started pacing back and forth. Then I hear foot steps and it was Slade, Valentine, (Don't know why he named himself that) Vonhellscream, three of the Xiaolin monks, and the other guys who where with Frankie last night who's names I do not know. Well I can't asked them, the Xiaolin monks might use it as a sign of weakness. Then I heard Omi whisper something to one of the monks.

"Why dose Chase Young seem so… puzzled?" Whispered Omi to Raimundo

"Heck why I should know or care, we don't even like him remember." Whispered Raimundo

"Yeah Raimundo's right, Chase is a no good varmint." Whispered Clay

Wow… to be honest that felt a little harsh, but I don't have time to care or destroy them.

"Maybe his thinking a way to take Frankie's kingdom from her?" Whispered Dojo

What an annoying dragon, I would never take her kingdom even if I'm evil.

"Hmm, that might be true but we never seen him like this… and besides mostly he would destroy us, and besides remember when Frankie kissed him." Whispered Omi

"Wait Frankie kissed who?" Asked the paled teen nerd

Hmm, he sounded concerned… but it's not my problem. Ok, maybe I can get her some flowers… "IDIOT!" I screamed angrily and that was a big mistake to do. Now I feel really stupid, I just hope Frankie didn't hear me say that. Then before I knew it the group of boys where behind and the first voice I hear is Raimundo's.

"Um, who did you call an idiot?" Asked Raimundo

"Ah… no one," I said confused

"Are you sure cause we heard you say idiot." Said Omi

"Can you just go away Cheese Head!" I said with announce and rage and now really wish I didn't say anything.

"I think his lost it, let's back away slowly." Whispered Dojo

I think that was the best idea Dojo had in years, even when I was on the side of good he never had a good idea.

"Here how about I just talk to him." Said Slade well at lest he won't use this as weakness… wait of course he will!

Then the teens left and Slade and Vonhellscream stayed.

"I don't need anyone to talk to me… alright." I said

"It's Frankie, isn't it." Said Slade practically smiling under his mask

I quickly turned my back to him so he couldn't see me blush with embarrassment and also hoping that the other boys aren't hearing this.

"Ok, luck guess." I said

Then before Slade could talk I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and it was Frankie so I quickly pushed them into the kitchen and I pretended nothing happened while I was waiting for her.

_(BACK TO NORMAL & NORMAL IS Frankie's POV K.)_

Then I saw Chase down there by the front door as he said he would. I was so happy that we can finally just talk like normal people. Then I tripped on something all started to fall down the stairs and right before I was about to hit the steps, Chase cached me.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah, just didn't see where I was going." I said "Come on lets go."

As we left we were in the city of Corazon.

"It's beautiful." I said about the city.

"Yes, but I think I seen more beauty from you." Muttered Chase but I didn't hear.

"What was that?" I said

"I was just agreeing with you." Chase said "Well lets check it out." Then he grabbed my hand and we both started walking around in the city.

As we walk there was a music group following us. Nether of us knew why but we both decided to dance to it. It was great there was one part we got close and one part that we spun, and flipped and literally we both did flips. Then we went to a place to eat but instead of eating, we caused a food fight in there, as the owner of the restraint then kicked me and Chase and I said.

"I did not know a salad can be used as a weapon." I said picking lettuce and tomato out of my hair.

"Hey, you are not the only one being attacked by food." Chase finding haft of a blood sausage and french fries in his hair.

Then we both started laughing, as we kept walking it started to rain. So I used my water bending to make the rain not hit us or as Chase calls it.

"A water umbrella, good idea," Said Chase

As we kept walking we came to a hill and no not a rock hill a grass hill. Then we climbed it and then we fell down. But it was like I was on top of him then he was on top of me and that pattern continued till we hit the bottom an I was on top of him. Our faces were so close we could almost kiss. Then as it seems that we were about to kiss, but then a annoying voice that me and Chase hate so much.

"Chase hey, I was looking around this place and –"Jack said then noticing me then I got up off of Chase and Chase got up. "Are you two on… a date?" Asked Jack

"Ah… no, we are just hanging out." Me and Chase said at the same time

"Well it looked like you are about to kiss." Said Jack

"Do you want to hurt him or should I?" I asked Chase

"How about both," Said Chase

"Not a bad idea." I said then we beat up Jack Spicer and man was it fun. Then we left an went back to the castle.

I really wish me and Chase got to kiss… Stupid Jack.

_(WHAT Chase THINKS.) _

Stupid worm, he made me miss the one awesome kiss from the awesomest girl ever… wait is awesomest even a word? Aw who cares Frankie is the words awesome, beautiful, talented, smart, kind, sneaky, and never underestimated. Wait how did the worm even get here?

_(BACK TO Frankie's POV.) _

Hmm, how did Jack ever get here anyway... oh no! I must have brought him; I hope I didn't bring anyone else from that universe, cause that can be bad. Then we're back at the castle and when we entered we saw some other enemies that I hoped to never see here. Like Vlad, Tubbimura, Hannibal Bean (I never told you guys that but I met Chase's enemy who is also my enemy) Katnappe, PandaBubba, Jack's very, very, very, very, VERY dum Cyclops, and alive Wuya… and my mom was talking to them.

"MOM! What are you doing!" I said with a worried tone.

"What dose it look like I'm showing our newest guest around." She said

Then me and Chase realized we were still holding hands so we quickly let go.

"Those guys are my enemies! No a fence but, are you really that dum?" I said

"Well you know the rules here and they are, when someone is teleported to your home, they are your guest." Said my mom

"That's really a rule?" Chase whispered to me

"One out of one hundred" I whispered to him

Then Jack came back.

"Um… me and Chase are going to my room, ok bye." I said then graded Chase's hand before my mom said anything to stop me from going to my room with Chase.

Then we were in my room and Chase looked confused on how and why those guys are here.

"How did they get here?" Asked Chase

"It's a long story but don't get mad when I tell you it." I said

"I won't get mad just tell me how they got here?" Asked Chase

Then I explained to him, he wasn't mad but he was thinking and I asked.

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"Trying to think of how to get them out of here." Said Chase

_(End of Chapter 8)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Who's Is He**

"Um… how are we going to do that, I didn't even know I brought them here." I said

"True, maybe something or someone else brought them here?" Said Chase

I started to feel panic take over, but I tried to control it cause I had a good hunch on who brought them here.

"Maybe I did do it with out knowing… yeah that's it." I said but my words sound like I was trying to hide something and lying to Chase (really badly) is never and I mean never a good idea.

"Ok, I know your lying about that Frankie, now tell me the truth do you or do you not know who brought them here?" Asked Chase with a friendly smile

Sigh "Ok… it's was –" I was cut off when we heard some sounds down stairs then yelled from down stairs this.

"FRANKIE! I need your help right now!" Yelled my mom

"Chase I'll tell you later, now I got to see what's going on down stairs… want to come and join me?" I asked

"… Sure" Said Chase

Then I took his hand and we both ran down the steps (this time without tripping) to see what the heck was going on. We saw the good guys (aka my friends) and my enemies all having a big fight over… who knows what.

"Frankie, Chase can you please make them stop fight each other?" Said my mom sitting on a chair far away from the fighting as possible

"Um ok," I said "What are they even fight about?" I asked Chase

"I don't know, but lest find out… I'll take the left you take the right." Said Chase

"Ok." I said

Then when we broke the fight and it was split from left to right but the right side was bad guys and the left was good guys.

"How bout we switch?" We both asked each other

"I'll go that way." I said going to the left

"And I'll go that way." Said Chase going to the right

Then we went to the side we went to talk to. They seemed very browsed up but not a lot, I really want to know how they started the fight.

"Oh, we see that your back from hanging out with Chase." Said Raimundo in a mean way

"How did you know I was hanging out with Chase?" I asked

"We told them." Said Clawdeen

"What? Why did you guys tell them?" I asked

"Well let me think… oh that's right HIS EVIL!" Said Kimiko

Is that why they fought…no that's a stupid reason.

_(Chase's POV.) _

As I was about to ask them why they where fight, till the annoying bean said.

"Hmm, never knew you would have… feelings for someone, Chase." Said Hannibal Bean

I was shocked, how did he of all things know that I have feelings for Frankie? Slade, Vonhellscream, and Valentine must have told them… I'm going to destroy them when I can, cause if he knows then the rest of them know.

"What dose that have to matter what happen in here?" I said giving Hannibal a death glare.

"Well, you being evil and her being… good, it wouldn't even work out and if it did it would be a weakness we could use agents you." Said Wuya

I wanted to yell 'I am not weak, and nether is she.' But that would be a waste of breath on them. So I just turned myself away from them, cause maybe they where right, I'm evil and she good we are nothing alike, but I have feelings for her and who knows she might have feelings back. I didn't say anything I just couldn't.

"But our battle did start because of that kid in the glasses over there." Said Jack and to be honest that was only useful information he ever gave anyone.

So I when I was about to go see Frankie and was about to tell told her what they told me, ok some of the things they told me to her, then she started screaming in pain and she fell to the ground out cold. I ran up to her as fast as I could. When I got to her I cared her up to her room and everyone followed, I was worried more them anything I mean I wonder what happen? Was it Hannibal, who did this to her? But if he did how did he do it? No matter I just need to know what happen to her and if she's going to be ok or not.

As we came to her room I laid her down on her bed as Frankie's mom told everyone to leave I couldn't leave Frankie alone then I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"It's best if she gets some rest." She said in a calm but yet sad sound in her voice as well

"I'm not going to leave her." I said without letting go of her hand and sounding strong hoping Frankie will wake up soon

"As you wish," She said very sad then she left the room

I held Frankie's hand and I'm going to make a promise to her right now.

"Frankie if you hear me or not I'm going to make a promise to you to make sure nothing like this ever happens again." I said the kissing her hand lightly

As hours pasted she still hasn't woken up. As my eyes felt heavy I was almost about to fall asleep till I heard noise down stairs. It was Frankie's mom and someone else a man's voice. It's not Slade or Vonhellscream or Hannibal or anyone else I know but I went to the door so I could hear it.

"I am here to collected her now." Said the man who's voice is colder then anyone else's I've ever met.

"I will not let you take Frankie." Said Frankie's mom who sounded very mad

"What are you going to do use your powers, oh wait you lost your powers 15 years ago!" Said the man with an evil smile "You can't do anything to stop me."

"Well you lost haft of your powers and at lest there being put to good use." Said her mother

An I was confused on who that guy is and how he knows Frankie's mom.

"Well she can't on what she truly is." And Frankie's mom looked horrified on what he said.

"But that would mean..." Said Frankie mom horrified

"Yes," He said coldly

"And that was your plan along wasn't it." She said with anger

And he just smiled wickedly at her, looking at what was going on… maybe he brought Hannibal and the rest here.

"Well I must be going Frankie will be waking up in ten seconds." He said then vanished in thin air.

I'm regretting it because Frankie was really hiding something and it didn't sound good. I just couldn't let the others know, but mostly Hannibal and Wuya. Then Frankie woke up.

_(BACK TO NORMAL) _

I was shocked Chase was in my room then he ran up to me and hugged me. After the hug, the look on Chase's face looked like something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him

"… Are you keeping a secret from me?" He said quietly but I could still hear him and the pain in his voice to say it.

I couldn't respond to it at first but knowing that he knew that big secret I really just found out about me was more horrifying then anything. But I just nodded my yes, cause I knew I could not say yes and look him in the eye. As I felt tears run down my face I felt his hand wipe them away.

"I'm really sorry… but I, I can't tell you no matter what!" I Said in terror

Then Chase just looked away from me.

"I'm truly sorry with all my heart but I just can't tell you." I said and the room felt silent.

_(END OF CHAPTER NINE.)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The End or A New Beginning**

As I thought Chase would never speak to me again but he said.

"Please tell me, I promise I won't tell another soul just please tell me Frankie." Said Chase with fear in his voice

As much as I wanted to tell him I couldn't I bite my lower lip hard trying to hold back my tears of fear and regret, but they ran down my face.

"I want to tell you… so much Chase, but I will be putting your own life in danger." I said letting the tears run down my face as hard as they could.

Then he reaches for my hand and takes hold of it. And whispers in my ear

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Whispered Chase in a caring voice

As we look each other in the eyes I could not take the fact that I was the person I now know myself and that I will never tell him. No matter how much I care for him or no matter how much my heart beats for him, I can't afforded to lose him because of who I really am. I was almost blinded in tears but I could still see his face. Then I grab hold of his free hand and said.

"Chase… I can not lose you, no matter what but you have to forget about what you heard about me but please just I can't tell you… I'm sorry." I said in a worried voice and with tears running down my face so hard I could barely breathe.

Then as room grow silent again neither of us looked at each other. Then we both left the room but Chase helped me because I felt weak in the knees. Then he said.

"… Frankie, you know that man don't you." He said sounding sad and scared

I couldn't look him in the eye. But I nodded my head yes.

"Who is he, cause his hurting you isn't he?" Asked Chase concerned

"Do you remember that night we first met an I said something about a voice a evil voice in my head?" I said

Then he looked at me scared and he nodded yes and he said.

"That is your evil voice in your head? How is that even possible?" I asked very concerned

"He can contact me like that." I said

"But Frankie, who is he?" Chase asked concerned

Right when I was about to tell him, my mother screamed in terror. Everyone ran to where it came from and we saw… him. Wearing a black coat an black pants along with black army boats. He was holding my mother's neck and she was glowing and I knew what he was doing… he was sucking her soul.

"Let her go!" Me and Slade said it (I was confused on why he said that with me.)

Then I used my powers to push him throw the wall which made a giant hole in it and he let go of my mother when he got hit by my powers. Then I ran up to my mother and she was still alive.

"Frankie… you must leave before he has you." She said with fear in her voice and taking hold of my hand.

"I am not leaving this time, not again and I am going to end this." I said then Slade picked her up and took her to safety

Then we heard a cold chuckle coming from the smoke behind us and the it was clear and we all saw him and he may look good looking but he was the most horrible person on every world.

"Really Frankie you must try better then that." He said in his dark cold and some how cocky voice

He was out of the smoke and he was wearing all black, he was dusting off his right shoulder and he just had a smirk on his face.

"Leave her out of this." I said in rage

"Ah, ah, ah I would keep that temper of yours under control." He said

"Frankie who is this?" Asked Rai

I was silent.

"Oh, you never told them who I am, and who you really… Hmm such a sham, I thought you would have told them by now." He said with a cold voice

Then I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Frankie, what is he talking about?" Asked Chase

At of all the people who could have asked me that… it had to be him. I felt a shamed of who I am right now, knowing that I will always be hated, always unloved, always… the one who lied to everyone.

"Hmm, well sense she won't say anything I guess I will." He said in a darker and colder

I looked to him in fear. Then right before he opened his mouth I said this.

"Look! I don't want anything to do with you, Father!" I said with rage in my voice

"Hmm, so they know who I am… but they don't know who you are Frankie." He said but then I couldn't say it cause he said it first. "Well isn't that true that you are the sore of good and evil… hmm?" He said with wickedness in it.

I just couldn't look at them but I knew I was the one to end this. Then I looked at him coldly and said.

"I have had it with you! Cause why you say I'm like you, but I am nothing like you." I Said feeling my hands glow white well my right hand glowed white the other glowed black.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that." He said then I noticed that he grabbed one of my friends… Draculaura.

She was grabbed by the neck and already her lips look blue and she was gasping for air.

"Draculaura!" Clawd screamed in horror then I used my magic again and it hit him right in the chest and he let go do Draculaura.

The I thought of something quick… I needed to challenge him to a Xaiolin Showdown. I quickly took the all the Wu that all the monks, Jack, Wuya, Hannibal & Chase had. Then I just ran with it into the smoke where my father is.

"Father! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." I said to him

"Fine, but we will use no Wu only our own powers." He said "But if I win, I get the Wu and you!" he said noticing all the Wu in my hands.

"Agreed, and the way to know how I win is if I destroy you! & the way you'll win is if I give up." I said

"Agreed" he said

"Let's go Xaiolin Showdown!" We said

Then the area turned into a park like place… there was a river, a mountain, a couple of big strong trees, and the people who aren't in the showdown are trapped in a hanging cage… wait, ARE TRAPPED IN A HANGING CAGE! That doesn't seem right what so ever.

"Gong Yi Tempie!" Me and my Father said

Then he was the first one to attack but I blocked it just in time. As he fought I used my water, fire, earth and air bending but nothing worked. I mean I throw the top of the mountain at him and he didn't get hurt, then I frizzed him and he broke out, then I put him in a tornado and that didn't work either! Then I throw hundreds of fire balls at him and I barely got a scratch on him! Then I used my marshal arts moves, and that seemed to hurt him… but not a lot the I noticed something not right and him. A scratch on his close and under I could see he was wearing some sort of protecting suit. So I quickly went in tangible and took that protecting suit right off from under his close and that was not fun. The I was on the other side of him and I was holding the suit then he turned around to see that it was in my hand. I quickly flow to my friends and tossed it to Chase. Then I turned around to continue fighting him.

"I can still beat even without my protection." He said

Then I got mad and I used my fire bending so hard on him, the right side of his face was burned and dripping blood. Then I hard a thud from the cage and guessing it was Draculaura cause she hates blood and meat but there's no meat here. Then he did something unnatural… he the had some sort of power that made him control me. My arms and legs just stood straight, I felt like a statue. Then he was running up to me with a fist full of black magic then I scream.

"CORAZON AIRROWMAN SANTHOS!" I said right before he could attack and my magic hit him in the ribs.

The I was free from his control and it looked like I was winning. Just a few more times of hits and throwing rock and maybe hurdling ice at him I will win… but wait if I win his evil powers will go in me and I will be truly the sore of good and evil. As we were fighting my friends and my enemies cheered me on.

Then as it looked like it was almost over he looked at the cage where my everyone else is… and he used every last drop of his magic and shot it right at he cage I was horrified so I flow in the way and it shot me instead…

_(CHASE'S POV NOW.) _

As all the black magic hit Frankie I was terrified then I broke the bars on the cage and right when it hit her she looked… dead and she was about to fall to the ground but I got her in time. I pulled her in the cage. And I was right, she was dead. The black magic was to over whelming for her and so, it killed her. I felt something running down my face, water maybe but its not raining. Then I realized I was crying. Looking at Frankie was so hard knowing I will never hear her sweet voice again, I will never see her beautiful green and blue eyes again, I will never touch he black and white silky soft hair again, but the thing I now regret the most is never telling her how I feel about her. I hold her tight in my arms like I was hugging her then we heard her father scream.

"No! That's impossible!." He said then we all looked at him and there was the white phoenix and it looked like it just destroyed him and it did. Then it turned into the Black and white phoenix and then. It flow over here and into Frankie.

I just stared in wonder and I lade Frankie down on the cold melt floor of the cage and then her eyes fluttered open and with a smile on her face.

_(BACK TO FRANKIE'S POV.) _

I was smiling as I saw Chase was there right in front of me. Then I got up and I did something… give him a hug and I whispered this in his ear.

"Thank you." I whispered and I knew he was the one who got me in the cage.

"Your welcome." He whispered

Then we pulled away right when everything was back to normal looking and all the Wu was right next to me & knowing my father is now and forever gone.

"Frankie, will you go out with me?" Said Chase

I didn't know what to say but this.

"Maybe this could answer you question." I said then I kissed him on the lips and then we heard the rest of then awed.

But that didn't matter to me anymore. Knowing that Chase has feeling for me, I feel like I could do anything.


	11. Epilog

**Epilog**

It is June 6th 2022, today isn't a normal day today it is a great day. This day has been has been put into history by a lot of people I know. Over the last ten years, a lot has changed… Cleo and Deuce got married (no surprise there)Cleo is a stay at home wife and Deuce is a world around casketball player, Draculaura and Clawd got married an she became a famous book writer and Clawd also a famous casketball player. Ghoulia and Slow – Moe got married Ghoulia is a college teacher along with Slow – Moe, Lagoona and Gil also got married and they are teachers at Monster High! Clawdeen didn't get married but she did start her own fashion line, Abbey she is also not married but Jackson is married to Spectra and Holt is married to Operetta (long story), the Teen Titans well they are still a team but not teens anymore, Robin and Starfire got married along with Raven and BeastBoy, Cyborg not married, but Slade or should I say my new dad got married to my mom, The monks are still friends but Raimundo and Kimiko got married and Omi an Clay are not married, Wuya and Hannibal got married and live out there days in the yin yang world, now there is only I story left and that's me and Chase's story. Well when summer ended I had to go back to Monster High and Chase came back with me. He gave up evil and he went back to being on the side of good. Then after the adventures of school and that summer… but I picked this for one reason and one reason only and that reason is… this day was the day I got my powers, the day that started it all and now today will have two reasons after me and Chase say this two words.

"I do." We said


End file.
